26. Ostatnie Wyzwanie cz.2
Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Na początek krótkie przypomnienie: żeby uczcić piątą rocznicę Wyzwań Totalnej Porażki, dziewiętnastka oryginalnych uczestników zebrała się w tej wielkiej hali po latach. Były wspominki, zabawne momenty, chwile refleksji, aż w końcu zaskoczyliśmy ich proponując im ostatnie zadanie. Zadanie, z którym już kiedyś się mierzyli – odnalezienie walizki z pieniędzmi. To jednak nie będzie takie łatwe. Dlaczego? Przekonajcie się oglądając… TOTAL DRAMA: Ostatnie Wyzwanie - Część druga 02:17:19 Prezenter (w TV): Emocje SĄ…umiarkowane. Poszukiwania idą powoli, ale hej, przecież nie od razu Rzym zbudowano. Poza tym nie mogło być zbyt prosto, co nie? Wykorzystajmy ten moment, by przybliżyć państwu samą miejscówkę dzisiejszego spotkania. Ta wielka hala sportowo-kulturalna, znajdująca się na obrzeżach Los Angeles, California, została sfinansowana przez Chrisa McLeana. Co za hojny gość. Hala ta ma wysokość 150 metrów, posiada sale sportowe, jak i bankietowe. Mogą się tu odbywać mecze zarówno koszykówki, jak i piłki halowej czy tenisa stołowego. Ale może dość gadania. Zobaczmy, jak idzie uczestnikom. 02:15:50 Zeke: Mogę ci zadać jedno pytanie? Steve: No chyba możesz. Zeke: Potrzebna ci w ogóle ta kasa? Zarabiasz na filmach przecież, co nie? Steve: Niby nie, ale…trochę tęskniłem za tym prawdziwym dreszczykiem emocji. To jednak co innego, niż grać w filmie. Zeke: No ja mam dreszczyk emocji co tydzień, jak gramy. Steve: Właśnie, jak twoja kariera? Przestałem się jakoś interesować sportem, ale słyszałem, że też odnosisz całkiem niezłe sukcesy. Zeke: Niby tak, ale ciągle mam przed oczami widmo jakiejś poważnej kontuzji, która ją zahamuje… Steve: Cóż… Chciałbym ci powiedzieć „nie przejmuj się”, ale wiem, że to tak nie działa. Ważne, by mieć w zapasie plan awaryjny. Zeke: Niby tak, ale ciężko mi o tym myśleć. Steve: Ale głowa do góry. Ciesz się chwilą. Zeke: W sumie racja! To może zamiast szukać walizki, która i tak nam nie jest potrzebna, to pójdziemy coś wszamać? Steve: W sumie jestem za. 02:08:42 Chad: Nie wiem, czy mam siłę jeszcze łazić. To wszystko jest…bez sensu. Drake: Wiesz, teraz chyba nie chodzi o kasę, tylko o emocje. Chris próbuje nam przypomnieć, co było 5 lat temu. Chad: Rok temu też miały być emocje i co? Drake: Nooo…nie moja wina, że odpadłeś tak szybko. Chad: Praca zespołowa nie jest dla mnie. Jestem niecierpliwy i chcę robić wszystko po swojemu. Drake: Wow, pierwszy raz widzę, by ktoś się do tego przyznawał. Chad: Bo tak jest. Projektowanie ciuchów daje mi satysfakcję, bo mam nad wszystkim kontrolę. Drake: Ale zgłaszając się do programu chyba wiedziałeś, że czeka cię praca w grupie, co nie? Chad: Miałem nadzieję, że przebrnę tę fazę niezauważony. Drake: To nie do końca ci się udało. Masz ciekawą osobowość, ciężko cię nie zauważyć. Chad: Cóż…doceniam komplement, ale jednak drugi raz bym się do tego programu nie zgłosił. Drake: Teraz jest nas dwójka. Masz ostatnią szansę, by pokazać, na co cię stać. Chad: Jakoś…straciłem do tego wszystkiego entuzjazm. Drake: To kiepsko. No nic, ja szukam dalej. 02:05:31 Rose: A może…(otwiera drzwi)…w tej sali?! Sally: Która to już? Rose: Trzeba szukać. Sally: Niewygodnie mi się łazi w tym eleganckim stroju. Nie byłam na to przygotowana… Rose: Ale narzekasz. Jak nie ty. Sally: Racja! Będę bardziej pozytywnie do tego nastawiona, hihi. Rose: No, tak lepiej. (…) To może pomóż mi w szukaniu? Sally: Nie jestem w tym dobra za bardzo. Zdaję się na ciebie. Rose: A myślisz, że ja jestem lepsza? Poprzednim razem też mi się nie udało. Sally: Zawsze uważałam, że masz duszę wojowniczki… Rose: O- dziękuję… Sally: …ale bywasz zbyt zarozumiała, hihi. Rose: Uh…jakoś nie mam powodu się gniewać na ciebie za to, bo to prawda… Sally: Ej, każdy ma jakieś wady. Trzeba nad nimi pracować. Rose: No dobra, ale chciałabym wreszcie coś wygrać, skoro to moja ostatnia szansa. Sally: No to szukajmy! Hihi. 02:01:31 Claire: Widzisz coś? Julie: Hmm…niezbyt. Claire: Zaczynam się zastanawiać, czy ta walizka nie jest po prostu w sali bankietowej… Julie: O, to niegłupi pomysł. Claire: Ale nie wiem, czy nie za prosty. Może chcą, byśmy tak myśleli? Julie: Ah, ja już nic nie kumam. Za bardzo kombinujesz. Claire: Możliwe, ale czasem trzeba. Julie: Dobra, zdaję się na ciebie. W końcu to ty doszłaś do finału. Claire: No wiesz…w sumie to mi schlebia, hehe. 01:57:01 Emily: No dobra, moje oko chyba już nic więcej nie wypatrzy… Lilly: No co ty. Dali nam trzy godziny, więc mamy jeszcze sporo czasu. Emily: Ale przeszliśmy taki kawał i dalej nic. Masz jeszcze jakiś pomysł, gdzie szukać? Lilly: Przecież jestem tu pierwszy raz w życiu, to skąd mam wiedzieć? Emily: No tak, głupia ja. Lilly: Wiesz, zadania w Total Drama nigdy nie były łatwe. Czasem były z pozoru, ale nigdy w rzeczywistości. Emily: Ta, utrudniali życie, jak mogli. Czasem żałowałam, że się nie zgłosiłam. Lilly: A chciałaś? Emily: No, przez chwilę. Potem była okazja zostać statystką, to się zgłosiłam i nie żałuję. Też się dobrze bawiłam. Lilly: Poza momentem, gdy prawie zginęliśmy w podziemiach, co? Emily: No tak…ale trzeba sobie i w takich sytuacjach radzić, nie? Lilly: Niby tak, ale nie za bardzo przepadam za zadaniami, w których stawką jest moje życie. Emily: Też fakt. Na szczęście dzisiaj jest na luzie, co nie? Nic się nie stanie, jak nie wygramy. Lilly: Oj, droga Emily…właśnie dlatego nigdy nie dałabyś rady w Total Drama. Emily: Hm? Lilly: Do każdego zadania trzeba podchodzić tak, jakby od niego miało zależeć twoje pozostanie w programie. Nie ma taryfy ulgowej. Emily: Ale…my nie jesteśmy w programie. Lilly: Ale…jest zadanie. Trzeba się skupić. Emily: Tak tak, kapitanie. 01:55:23 Charlie: Znalazłem!!! Lucas: Stary…to torba podróżna. Charlie: Może Chris wcale nie miał na myśli walizki? Lucas: Mówiąc „walizka” chyba miał na myśli walizkę. Charlie: Nic nie szkodzi zajrzeć do środka…(zagląda)…albo i nie. (wyrzuca torbę) Lucas: ?! Co tam było? Charlie: Nieważne… Lucas: A-ha… Charlie: Nigdy tego nie znajdziemy! Lucas: A nie chodzi o to, by się dobrze bawić? Charlie: Nie no, kasa by się przydała i w ogóle… Lucas: Chyba nie żyjecie w biedzie? Charlie: Nie no, żyjemy…skromnie. Lucas: Rozumiem. Trochę wam tego zazdroszczę. Takiego wspólnego, statecznego życia. Ehh… Charlie (chichocząc): Chyba…nie wyobrażasz sobie takiego życia z Van, co nie? Lucas (zawstydzony): Ej…nie no, to pewnie by było niemożliwe. Choć kto wie… 01:51:01 Max: I jak, masz jakiś pomysł? Colin: Noo, niezbyt. Przeszukaliśmy już chyba wszystkie miejsca, gdzie ludzka noga zajrzała. Max: Teoretycznie zajrzała wszędzie, bo ktoś to musiał zbudować, no ale nieważne. Colin: W sumie…to chyba pierwszy raz tak wykonujemy we dwójkę zadanie. Śmiesznie trochę. Max: No w sumie, hehe. Pomyśleć, że był moment, że chciałem cię zabić, hehe. (Colin zesztywniał) No wiesz, jak podrywałeś Sami i w ogóle. Colin: O rany, pamiętasz jeszcze takie rzeczy? Skończyło się to spektakularną wtopą, jak pewnie wiesz. Max: Wtedy nie wiedziałem, ale nie przejmuj się. Nie dziwię ci się, że Sami wpadła ci w oko. Colin: Ta, to było wieki temu, ale wciąż pamiętam… (Max zerka na Colina) Ale spokojnie, już nic do niej nie czuję! Max (groźnym głosem): …czyli twierdzisz, że Sami jest brzydka?! Colin: N-nie, t-t-tylko j-jaaa… Max: Nie no, żartuję przecież. (uśmiecha się) Colin: Ehh, stary, straszny bywasz… Max: Wiem, hehe. 01:48:51 Sami: Kluczymy już od 20 minut chyba. Może gdzieś usiądźmy? Violet: Ja bym w sumie coś zjadła… (siada) Może wróćmy do głównej sali i odpocznijmy? (Sami zerka pod krzesło, na którym siedzi Violet) Sami: Violet…czy to jest… Violet: Huh? 01:47:20 Prezenter (w TV): Szanowni państwo! Chyba mamy zwycięzców! Chris: Ale jak to? (przybiegają Sami i Violet) Sami (trzymając w ręku walizkę): No i masz swoją walizkę Chris, wygrałyśmy! Violet: Kto by pomyślał, co? Chris: Ale to…niemożliwe… MC (szeptem do Chrisa): Ja ją podłożyłem. Nie chciałem, by ich wysiłek poszedł na marne. Chris (szeptem do MC): Ale nie taki był plan…mieli szukać tej walizki tak długo, jak trzeba… Sami: Co wy tam szepczecie? (słychać podejrzane dźwięki na zewnątrz) Chris: Czy to-? Violet: Co tam się dzieje? Chris?! Chris: Jakby to wytłumaczyć… Allyson (z robota): Chris McLean! Oddaj dziewczynę! Chris: Bingo! (wszyscy patrzą na niego zdziwieni) Chris (przez megafon): Ludzie! Koniec zadania! Zbiórka w głównej sali! 01:46:10 (zegar gaśnie) Tymczasem w centrum LA Chłopak i dziewczyna przechadzają się ulicą. Warto zaznaczyć, że Hala Chrisa znajduje się daleko od serca LA, więc ludzie spacerują nieświadomi tego, co się tam dzieje. Dziewczyna: Mówiłam, że to głupi pomysł. Co niby jest takiego ciekawego w LA? Chłopak: To duże miasto! Nie mów, że takie cię nie kręcą. Poza tym powiedz mi, Monica, kiedy ostatnio byłaś w takim? Monica: Nie wiem… Wydawało mi się, że nasze miasto jest dość duże, nie rozmyślałam nad tym. (…) A ty, Robi? Roberto: Hmm, tak ze dwa lata temu w Nowym Jorku. Monica: Ehh. A mogliśmy nad morze pojechać albo nie wiem… Roberto: Tu też jest spoko. Czasem trzeba liznąć trochę świata. Monica: To wciąż jest USA, nie żaden „świat”. Cud, że nas w ogóle puścili na taką wycieczkę… Roberto: Ej no, rodzice nam ufają. Nigdy nie zrobiliśmy żadnych głupstw, no nie? Monica: Niby nie… Chociaż gdyby wiedzieli o twoim- Roberto: Co tam się dzieje? (pokazuje na telewizor na wystawie) Prezenter (w TV): Przypominam, że znajdujemy się na obrzeżach Los Angeles, California, gdzie gigantyczny robot zaatakował tamtejszą halę sportowo-kulturalną. Odbywał się tam zjazd uczestników programu rozrywkowego Wyzwania Totalnej Porażki. Roberto: O kurcze, oglądałem to, jak miałem 10 lat! Ale co to za robot? To część atrakcji? Prezenter (w TV): Uprzedzając państwa pytania – nie, to nie część programu. Robot stanowi zagrożenie, a wewnątrz spekuluje się, że znajduje się groźna, poszukiwana międzynarodowym listem gończym terrorystka. Zaleca się okolicznym mieszkańcom szybką ewakuację. Policja i wojsko już zmierzają na miejsce zdarzenia. Roberto (wpatrzony): Łooo. (Monica się mu przygląda zdenerwowana) Musimy tam iść! Monica: Żartujesz? Facet mówi o niebezpieczeństwie, a ty chcesz się tam pchać? Roberto: No ale robot… Monica: W środku niego siedzi terrorystka, życie ci niemiłe? Roberto: Przesadzasz… Ktoś, kto zbudował takiego robota, musi być geniuszem… (odlatuje w świat fantazji) Monica: Pff. (obrażona) Dobra, to sama idę na lody. Baw się dobrze. (odchodzi powoli) Roberto: Alee… (zerka raz na telewizor, raz na Monicę, w końcu odwraca się w stronę Moniki) No dobra, już idęęę… (odchodzi) Na obrzeżach LA Allyson (z robota): Wiem, że tam jest, oglądałam telewizję. Oddaj mi ją, a nikomu nie zrobię krzywdy. Chris (przez telefon): Wszystko gotowe? (…) Świetnie. Odpalajcie w dowolnej chwili. Lilly: Chris, żądamy wyjaśnień! Chris: Tego, no…to skomplikowane. Dowódca wojska: Ognia! Wojskowi, którzy przybyli na miejsce, zaczynają ostrzeliwać robota, lecz jego pancerz jest zbyt twardy, nawet dla rakiet. Chris (pod nosem): Nie do wiary… Violet: To nie jest ta siostra Vanessy? Sami: No tak. Allyson, czy jakoś tak… Josie: Co za wariatka. Przy niej to nawet Vanessa jest do rany przyłóż… Allyson (z robota): Nie powinniście mnie prowokować. (do siebie) Zobaczymy, co powiedzą na to. (odpala rakietę, która niszczy część dachu hali) Sally: AAA! Boję się… (wtula się w Joe) Joe: Ej… (lekko zawstydzony) J-już dobrze… Allyson (z robota): Stać mnie na dużo więcej, Chris. Chris: Szlag…i co teraz… Allyson (z robota): Liczę do dziesięciu. (wszyscy przerażeni) A w sumie to mi się nie chce. (odpala kolejną rakietę, tym razem w dół, pocisk dosięga Julie, która stoi najbliżej) Julie: Ał, moja ręka! Charlie: Julie!!! (podbiega do niej) Tylko w rękę cię trafiła? Julie (półgłosem): Chyba tak, ale i tak mi słabo… Charlie: Menda! Megan (stoi przestraszona za Stevem): To straszne… Steve (niepewnie): Spo-kojnie…to nie twoja wina… Megan: To totalnie moja wina! Steve: No……w sumie… Megan: Muszę to zatrzymać. (idzie w kierunku robota) Steve: Ej, co ty- Max (do Sami): Po co jej Megan? Sami: A ja wiem? Jedno jest pewne - na pewno jej nie oddamy. (zauważa idącą Megan) Co ona robi? Megan (podchodzi do robota): Ej ty! Mnie chcesz, prawda? Wstrzymaj ogień, a wejdę do środka. Allyson (z robota): W porządku… (robot się uspokaja, robot bierze Megan na dłoń, gdzie otwierają się drzwi, Megan wchodzi do środka) Tymczasem Prezenter (w TV): Informujemy państwa na bieżąco o tym, co się dzieje na obrzeżach LA. Przed chwilą czarnowłosa dziewczyna weszła do środka robota. Czy to uspokoi terrorystkę? Policja i wojsko są bezradne. Nieoficjalnie dowiedzieliśmy się, że jedna z uczestniczek przy hali ucierpiała w wyniku wybuchu- Vanessa (przed telewizorem): Nie no, nie wierzę… Co ten Chris wyprawia… (gasi telewizor) Znów przed halą Sami (do Chrisa): I co teraz? Chris: Nie wiem. Nie spodziewałem się, że to zrobi… Drake: Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, na co naraziłeś Megan? Wiedziałeś, że ta wariatka ją ściga, więc czemu ją tu ściągnąłeś? Chris: Bo taki był plan… (wszyscy zdziwieni) Violet: Właśnie, a co chodziło z tą walizką? Chris: No…żadnej walizki nie było…początkowo. To wszystko było zorganizowane tylko po to, by- Claire: -zwabić Allyson? Colin: Czyli wcale za nami nie tęskniłeś? Chris: Ależ nie zrozumcie mnie źle. To był pomysł fanów i z przyjemnością go wdrożyliśmy w życie. Jednak okazja była doskonała i musieliśmy zaryzykować. Emily: Naraziłeś życie tej biednej dziewczyny, by złapać terrorystkę? Teraz ona złapała ją i nie wiemy, co się stanie. Brawo. Chris: Ona sama się na to zgodziła, wiesz? Też miała dość życia w ciągłym strachu! Rose: Fakt. Nie zazdroszczę takiego życia. Zeke: A wiemy w ogóle, czemu ta cała Allyson ściga naszą Megan? Chris: To może mieć związek z tym laboratorium, które znaleźliśmy pod wyspą przegranych. Wszyscy: !!! Chris: To długa historia! Nie mamy teraz czasu. Musimy wymyślić, co zrobić, żeby Allyson nie zabrała gdzieś Megan. (odbiera telefon) Halo? (…) Nie wiem no. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, nie strzelajcie, bo nasza dziewczyna jest w środku. (…) Nie obchodzi mnie to! (rozłącza się) Sami: To jest zbyt dziwne, jak dla mnie… Joe: Mam rozumieć, że wasz plan zakładał, że zwabicie tu tę dziewczynę i JAKOŚ przekonacie do poddania się? Chris: Nie mieliśmy innego wyboru. Vanessa (zza jego pleców): Czyżby? Wszyscy: Vanessa! Lucas: Miło cię znów widzieć. Vanessa: Ta…co za radosna okazja… Chris: Chciałaś mieć dramatyczne wejście, co? Vanessa: Nie, po prostu (policzkuje go) jestem wkurzona. Chris (trzymając się za twarz): A co ja mam powiedzieć? Gdybyś nam pomogła, to nie musielibyśmy posuwać się do takich metod. Vanessa: Ehh, ty idioto… Sami (do Vanessy): Przemówisz jej do rozsądku? Vanessa: Mam lepszy pomysł. Widzimy biuro, w którym siedzi kilku pracowników. Nagle do jednego z nich dzwoni telefon. Michael: Halo? Vanessa: Nasza siostra oszalała. Musisz tu przyjechać. Michael: Ha? W jakim sensie oszalała? Vanessa: Terroryzuje ludzi w swoim robocie i ma zakładniczkę. Trzeba przemówić jej do rozsądku. Michael: Nie wiem, czy to coś da. Poza tym jestem zajęty trochę… Vanessa: Posłuchaj ty bezużyteczna kupo gnoju, nie odzywasz się przez kilka lat, to jestem w stanie zrozumieć, ale raz powinieneś coś zrobić dla rodziny. A właściwie już nie o rodzinę tu chodzi, tylko o bezpieczeństwo ludzi. To też masz w dupie? Michael: Ehh… To teraz ty mnie posłuchaj, Vanessa. Ja – nic – nie poradzę. Ona jest w swoim świecie i nic do niej nie dotrze. Jedyną osobą, której by posłuchała jest nasz ojciec, a on niestety, prawdopodobnie, jest już martwy. Nic nie zrobisz. Vanessa: …zrobię. Z twoją pomocą lub bez. (rozłącza się) Michael: Ehh. (odkłada telefon) To się nie skończy dobrze… Znów w Los Angeles Vanessa (pod nosem): Zdaje się, że nie mam wyjścia… Sami: Vanessa. Vanessa: Co? Sami: Cokolwiek zrobisz, (zerka na resztę) jesteśmy z tobą. Vanessa: Dzięki. Chyba nie mam innego wyboru. Pogadam z nią w środku. Claire: I myślisz, że rozmową ją przekonasz? Vanessa: Jeśli nie rozmową, to siłą. Nie dam jej nikogo skrzywdzić. Josie: Wow. Pierwszy raz w życiu cię podziwiam. Vanessa: Dziękuję…Jessica. Josie: Jestem Josie, ale nieważne… Tymczasem w robocie Megan siedzi związana, a Allyson sprawdza coś w komputerze. Megan: I co teraz? Zabierzesz mnie w odludne miejsce i będziesz torturować? Allyson: Co ty, zgłupiałaś? Megan: O… (…) To nie wiem w sumie, po co ci jestem… Allyson: Zobaczysz. Megan: Nie pomogę ci w niczym. Allyson: Oj pomożesz, pomożesz. Jeszcze się zdziwisz. Megan: Czyli jednak będziesz mnie torturować? Allyson: Możesz się zamknąć na chwilę?! Próbuję się skupić! Vanessa (na zewnątrz): Allyson! Allyson: O! (wygląda przez okno; z robota) Co jest, stęskniłaś się? Vanessa: Powiedzmy… Przemyślała to i owo i mogę ci pomóc… Allyson (z robota): Miło mi to słyszeć. Czułam się samotnie, gdy mnie opuściłyście z Marti. (zniża dłoń robota) Proszę, wejdź. Vanessa: Już idę. (zerka na Chrisa) Chris (pod nosem): Oby się jej udało. Sami: Ona w ogóle ma jakiś konkretny plany czy będzie improwizować? Sally: Przecież mówimy o Vanessie. Ona zawsze ma jakiś plan. (uśmiecha się) Sami: Ee- podziwiam cię, że masz siłę się jeszcze uśmiechać. Chris (przez telefon): …tak, to nasza jedyna szansa. Ona wejdzie do środka i ją zatrzyma, a wy róbcie to, co wam mówiłem wcześniej. (rozłącza się) right|200px Lucas: Czyli jednak jest jakiś plan? Chris: Nasza ostatnia deska ratunku. Przekonamy się, czy zadziała… Wszyscy patrzą w stronę robota i widzą, jak Vanessa do niego wchodzi. Drzwi się zamykają. CIĄG DALSZY NASTĄPI Kategoria:Życie Totalnej Porażki